Macho Man
by Gleeking Twihard
Summary: Rosalie Hale is the typical 15 year old. Popular, Beautiful, Cheerleader. Her life was perfect until her mother gets remarried and moves her family to New York. Rosalie and Jasper try to get used to their new life and new step-sister Bella.
1. Goodbye

"WHY? Do you know what this means? I have to make all new friends and start a new school after it's already started. This is the only place I have ever known. You know what I HATE YOU!"

I felt like the worst person ever. I never say that to my mom. Up until 2 weeks ago my life was perfect. I mean I started High School and I was already the popular girl. Who could blame people from loving me? I was tall for my age, 5'5" gorgeous blond hair, the color of sunshine my mother always says, and amazing Violet Blue eyes. Started high school and made the Freshman Cheer Squad, and already had so many friends.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale! You are being a very selfish person. You are not the only one here that is moving and having to start over. Think of someone besides yourself. And you have only been in school 2 months. You are a beautiful, smart and friendly. You won't have a problem finding friends. Please my beautiful baby girl, go pack your suitcase and meet me in the car. I love you."

She kissed the top of my head as she walked out. I was thankful I didn't have to pack more then one suitcase. My mothers new _Husband_, ugh, had arranged for movers to come in and pack up the whole house and move it to New York. I am so excited to be moving there, what teenager wouldn't. And if I think about it I felt the worst for my older brother. He and I both had blonde hair. He had a honey tint and curls to his hair and the brightest blue eyes. I was always a little jealous of that.

_Knock, knock _"Rosalie." ugh my new step-father stuck his head into my room. He and my mother met while he was down for some Lawyers Conference being held at the Hotel my mom managed.

"Yes, Charlie"

"I know this is a lot to take in. But I promise it wont be so bad" He sounded sincere but I didn't hold my breath for that one. Did I forget to mention, I not only inherited a new step-father but also a new step-sister! Bella, I think. She was my age but I didn't really care. She is probably some Daddies Little Princess brat type.

"You are right Charlie. At least now I don't have to pick out what I am going to wear everyday for school." I tried smiling warmly, and by the look on his face I failed. He wasn't an awful looking man, only a few years older then my mother. He had nice brown hair and brown eyes, matched my mother. Besides the small wrinkles you could see around his eyes when he smiles, he didn't look a day over 25.

I picked up my lonely little suitcase and brought it out to the car. Of course he had a driver. I dropped my suitcase and slumped into my seat in the car. This was going to be the longest 7 hours of my life. I looked out the window. The little house I grew up in and the life I had made here for the last 15 years. I closed my eyes and turned on iPod. Next stop New York, penthouse suite and a private school. Sounds great right?


	2. New School

Stupid school uniform, I was used to wearing skirts, being Cheer Captain and all. Plus it should off my long legs. Aren't uniforms outdated? I missed the comfort of my skinny jeans, tank tops and flip flops. The suite thing was 3 stories. Jazz and I had rooms on the third floor with Bella. When I walked down stairs I saw Jasper, my brother, was already eating breakfast.

"Hey Jazz. Good Morning Bella." Jazz gave me the usual head nod, and Bella only glared before returning to her texting. I rolled my eyes. I could tell my brother was having a hard time with all of this as well. Gave me a little comfort knowing I wasn't the only one.

"You guys should probably leave early. If you want to get to school in enough time to get your schedules and find your way around before school starts." I looked up in shock. Bella usually left the being nice for when Charlie or my mom were around.

"You're right Bella. Thank you so much for looking out for us." Two can play this game.

"It's what sisters do, right. Good Morning Dad. Good Morning Esme." I turned around and there they were just coming down stairs. That's why she was being that way, a total show for our parents. I sighed and grabbed my school bag and a bagel.

"Good bye Charlie, mom." I waved as I took the private elevator down to the lobby. I had just gotten to the doors when I was knocked down.

I fell flat on my ass and my bag with all its contents went swirling around on the marble floors. "Damn it!" I sighed and Jaymes, the doorman, helped me up. While I was picking up my school things I looked over my shoulder. Whoa. There were two incredibly hot guys walking towards the elevators. They were both tall and muscular. One was had huge muscles while the others muscles kinda fit him. Muscle boy had adorable curly brown hair and deep brown eyes, while the others best feature was his bronzed colored hair.

The big one came over to help me. "Hey. Sorry about that. I wasn't paying much attention and I should have." No duh I thought, but nodded as he walked away.

"Stupid Macho Man" I mumbled under my breath. Then I heard them laughing, well at least I thought I mumbled it.

Jaymes gave me very detailed directions on how to get to school. "Oh Miss. Hale"

"Yes Jaymes"

"Don't forget ma'am that New York blocks are a lot bigger and meaner then your 'Gator' Blocks." He started laughing. I smiled and laughed with him.

I made it to school and got my schedule. Everyone seems nice enough. I looked over my schedule. I sighed, my first class was gym. Great I am going sweat, get dirty and have to deal with it all day, GROSS!

As I headed in the direction of the gym I passed the bronze haired boy making out with a girl, while the Macho Man just stood there looking around bored. When I passed I got a good look at the girl, great it was Bella. I put my head down and tried to pass quickly and quietly.

"Hey Rosalie!" Great no such luck. But it wasn't Bella calling me. I turned around and it was HIM. Oh my god, I feel like I am about to pass out. HE knew my name!


	3. Definition

"Uh, Hi." I tried being cool, twirling my hair with my finger. Being friendly, flirting. Its what I did in Jacksonville. All the boys loved me, and I never had a problem talking to them either. But I think I found my match. "How do you know my name?"

He looked amused and I noticed he had adorable dimples. "Jaymes. After being called a Macho Man by a complete stranger I had to find out who you were. And I heard Jaymes greeting you so I asked him."

"And he told you. Do you live in the building?"

"No. But since Edward" He nodded toward the bronze haired boy "is dating Bella, we are there all the time."

I could only nod in response. Why am I having problems talking to this boy?

"I am curious. Why Did you call me a Macho Man?"

Oh no I could feel myself start to blush, only I would get caught checking out a total stranger. "Well the definition of a Macho is the property of being overly masculine." At least that could come out of my mouth. He looked a little confused and those dimples made another appearance. I better get grip.

"And I fit that how?"

"Well.. Umm. Have. You seen.." I tangled my finger in my hair, my blushing felt hotter. Get a grip girl, boys don't make you nervous. I gave myself a mental shake and hoped I could continue "Have you seen the way you're dressed or the way you act?" His shirt fitting so snugly around those muscles and the way he carried himself.

He smiled and those beautiful dimples practically reached out to grab me. And his brown eyes caught me where I stood. This guy was hot and he knew it. "Yeah I know. Nice of you to notice"

With that the Bell rang for first hour and I practically ran in the direction of the gym. Nothing like the old saying 'Saved By the Bell'.

I made it through my first half of school and to lunch. I only got lost a few times and the teachers would help me out after lecturing me about tardiness. Now its lunch time and I have no friends and no one to sit with. I felt someone tap my shoulder, and thinking it was Bella or Jazz I spun around quickly. Oh, it was the one girl who talked to me in Study Hour. I forgot her name already.

"Hi Rosalie!" She was a nice and friendly girl. Very much outgoing, I pegged her for a cheerleader but I never did ask her if that was true.

"Hello."

"Vera." She laughed "Don't worry about it. I did the same thing last year. But I was hoping maybe you'll sit with me at lunch?"

"Oh my gosh. Thank you. That would be great." We were going to friends I just knew it.

"So you're sister is a popular one." She smiled as we passed the table Bella was at with her huge group of friends, including the hot guy.

"Hey Vera?" I asked as we sat down at a table in the back "The big muscle guy next to Bella. Who is he?"

"That's Emmett McCarty." She rolled her eyes "He's the quarterback and best wrestler type guy. Ladie's Man I hear"

"Macho Man." I whispered.

"Yeah. That's the type. Why?" She was nice. So I told her the story about the lobby. She laughed with me. Then abruptly stopped laughing and looked down. I looked around and noticed Bella was coming towards us. Great, what did she want? She came right next to me and the next thing I knew was milk pouring down my head.

"Oops. I spilt." She smiled and turned away laughing.

I put my head down. I won't cry, I wont Cry! Who the hell am I now? No one would have dared this back home.

"Sorry Rosalie. Bella can be a major Bitch sometimes. You don't get to be the top freshman girl without treating other this way." I turned to look and it was Emmett, talking to me and handing me a towel.


	4. Winter Break

I finally made it to Winter Break. The last few months have been Hell. Bella is relentless and Jazz fits in perfectly at school. And I know Bella told Emmett to stop talking to me, he hasn't even looked at me since that day in the cafeteria.

Vera and I became great friends and I met her sister Alice. I spent most of my time with Vera and the Brandon's. It was better then spending every night at home.

_I'll meet you there in twenty. _I replied to Vera and Alice. I was finally going shopping here. Charlie gave me a credit card and I got a weekly allowance. I don't do chores like I did back home but Alice and Vera insisted that's how "Upper East Side" families work. And since my mother is now a curator somewhere, they can afford giving us $200 a week. I had been saving all my money since coming here. I told my mom I wanted to go shopping, her and Charlie just gave me a credit card and said have fun.

_Buzz. _ The intercom? Houston, the weekend day and weekday night manager, he never buzzes us. "Hey Houston."

"Miss Rosalie. Just the person I was looking for"

"Okay?"

"You have a visitor down here and they aren't on the clearance list"

I walked down to the lobby, and once I spotted my visitor I practically ran.

"DAD!" I missed him so much. Ever since he joined the Peace Corps as a doctor I only get to see him once every 18 or so months.

"Hey sweetie" He hugged me and kissed the top of my head.

"Houston, Can you please add Carlisle Cullen to that list. He's definitely welcome anytime."

"Yes Miss Rosalie."

I dragged my dad up to my new home to show him around.

"And this is the huge kitchen."

"It's a very nice place sweetie."

"Yeah, mom and Jazz love it here. I think I am finally getting used to it."

_And Loving a Music Man_

_Ain't always what it's supposed to be_

_Oh Boy_

_You stand by me_

_I'm forever yours_

_Faithfully_

"Oh, my phone. Oh no, I forgot I was meeting Vera and Alice." I looked up at my father and he had a funny look on his face.

"Interesting Ringtone. You like Journey?"

"Umm. It's actually from my favorite show. I should cancel the shopping trip. Unless you want to come? You can meet Vera and Alice"

"It won't embarrass you to have your daddy come along?"

I laughed "No dad. Come on"

We caught a cab and headed to Tea & Sympathy for lunch. While we were on our way I texted Jazz to have him meet us. It's a girly place but I bet with Dad here he will come.

_Jazz. I am meeting Alice and Vera at Tea & Sympathy. Wanna Join?_

_Why would I? It's a Tea house too damn girly Rose._

_Dad's here._

_Be there in 5_

"Jazz is coming Dad."

He lit up. Dad and Jazz were so close. It really took its toll on Jazz when dad left 10 years ago. We knew why he did it. Such a compassionate and loving person, he loved helping his patients. "That's great Sweetie."

We got to Tea & Sympathy. Alice and Vera were happy to meet my father.

"Oh guys Jazz is going to join us for lunch too. Is that okay?"

"Your brother is coming?" Alice asked a little nervously

"Is that okay Alice?"

Vera whispered in my ear "She thinks your brother is cute. Has a HUGE crush on him." I only nodded; I didn't want to embarrass Alice.

We made it through lunch, Alice laughed at everything Jazz said. Dad went with Jasper instead of going to Barney's with us girls.

We got to Barney's before I cornered Alice.

"Alice. You totally like my brother don't you?"

"I guess he's cute"

"Well here." I sent her his phone number "Text him."

"Do you think he will respond?"

I just rolled my eyes at her, and pulled her into our area of clothing. Who knows what Jasper likes, but it can't hurt can it?

"I can't believe I spent that much money on clothes" I complained as we left. Vera just kept telling me its how 'normal'.

When I got home mom and Charlie were there with Dad and Jasper. I never understood why my parents divorced. They have never told us, but I know they still love each other.

"Hey guys. Where's Bella?"

"Oh she and Edward went to the Hamptons for break." Charlie mumbled. "Did you have fun shopping Rosalie?"

"Yes Charlie. I needed a girl's day. Thank you"

I spent the next week just hanging out with my dad. It was nice having him home for a little bit. Everything was great. My whole family was together and we were happy. It wasn't until the end of the first week of vacation that another visitor arrived.

"Good Morning Rosalie" I heard someone greet as I left the building to meet Vera for breakfast. We always met for breakfast on Saturdays. We loved _Breakfast at Tiffany's _so we decided to have our own Breakfast at Tiffany's type day. We would meet for bagels and coffee. Then walk to Tiffany's before going to Central Park. I loved just being in Central Park and just talking with Vera.

I turned around and it felt like I died on the spot. Okay overly dramatic Rosalie. "Hi Emmett. Why are you here? I thought Bella and Edward were at the Hamptons."

"Yeah they are. But I was not about to hang up there with the Masen's and Bella."

"Hold on?" I pulled out my phone and quickly texted Vera. _Hey Emmett just showed up here. Mind if he comes with? He looks a little lonely._

And loving a music man  
ain't always what it's supposed to be

Boy  
you stand by me  
I'm forever yours  
faithfullyAnd loving a music man  
ain't always what it's supposed to be

Boy  
you stand by me  
I'm forever yours  
faithfullyThis is a .com man's world  
But it wouldn't be nothing, nothing without a woman or a girl

He's lost in the wilderness  
He's lost in bitterness  
He's lost, lost somewhere in this, in lonelinessThis is a .com man's world  
But it wouldn't be nothing, nothing without a woman or a girl

He's lost in the wilderness  
He's lost in bitterness  
He's lost, lost somewhere in this, in loneliness


	5. First Kiss

Vera was just fine having Emmett tag along. He loved eating, and making fun of us girls. When we finally made it to Central Park, Vera and I went to sit under our favorite statue Alice in Wonderland, and Emmett started playing catch with a couple of younger kids.

"Hey Vera?"

"He's an only child. His parents were in a fatal car accident about 3 years ago. He doesn't talk about it or them. The Masen's took him in as a foster kid. He knew Edward from school and they were already friends, now they are like brothers."

I looked over at her a little shocked.

"What? That's your Hey Vera tell me about this boy I am totally in love with. Right?"

"Yeah, Thanks Vera." I blushed. I must have been asking a lot about it him lately.

She shrugged "You know with the Masen's and Bella in the Hamptons I bet he's a little lonely for Christmas tomorrow."

"Really. I bet Charlie wouldn't mind. He said this year would be the first without anyone coming over, maybe we could still have a party. Would you and your family come?"

"I will ask my parents but I know Alice wouldn't mind spending time with Jasper."

I rolled my eyes. Now I have to do more shopping. Maybe Jazz could help pick something out for Emmett. Probably not.

Vera, Emmett and I went shopping after that. I picked up some last minute presents for everyone, and was watching for any hints I could pick up from Emmett. He kept eyeing this leather Jacket, so I made Vera go back and buy one for me. When I walked outside Emmett was there with a sly smile on his face. What is this boy up to?

"Look what I found."

"You don't find these in Manhattan." It was one of those silly photo booths that you usually found inside malls back in Jacksonville.

"Brooklyn is a little more fun then Manhattan my dear Rosalie." He ended up convincing me to take the pictures with him. It wasn't hard to convince me, but I tried to play hard to get.

We all shared a cob back home. I so didn't want my Christmas Eve to end. It was perfect. We dropped off Vera before the cab pulled up to my building. I held a finger up to caution Jaymes to not up the door yet.

"Emmett?"

"Rose?" Whoa. He gave me a nickname. Pull it together girl. I could be such a girly girl with him around. I smiled at that, and of course he noticed. "That's okay right?"

"Yeah its fine."

"Great. Then what did you need to say?" My silence was annoying the cab driver. But why did he care the meter was still running.

"Its tradition in my family to have a huge party on Christmas. It is my favorite holiday and we usually exchange gifts, watch _It's A Wonderful Life _and the have lasagna. And Charlie said we can do that this year too since it is the Hale's first Christmas here. Well I invited the Brandon's over and I was hoping that maybe you would come too?" His head snapped up in surprise. I wonder when he lowered his head.

"You want me to come over to your family dinner?"

"Yes."

"Well when do you eat dinner?"

"We usually start everything at 2 and sometimes don't have dinner until 6 or 7."

"I could come over about 6, as long as you promise not to start dinner until then."

"I thought you could come over in the morning spend the day?" I didn't want to think of how I was going to feel when I stepped out of this cab alone, let alone all day without him.

"I'll come for dinner, Rose."

I could play my parents so well that I rarely had to pull out the sad puppy dog face. But I knew I could win over anyone with it. I pouted my bottom lip and gave a sad, lonely face "Please Emm?"

Then it happened. He brought his hands to my face and pulled me closer to him. He kissed me. My head was spinning his lips were on mine and I could taste his vanilla chap stick. My first kiss and it's with Emmett. He broke the kiss before I was all to ready. Jaymes came to the door at that moment and let the cold winter air into the cab. I gave Emmett some cash for the extra meter time and rushed inside.

I couldn't remember the rest of the night. But I did remember the maid had picked up extra ingredients for the lasagna tomorrow. Good Charlie was able to tell her before she went to the store. I was going to make the lasagna myself but I had no idea where to buy groceries here.

The next morning I was still on my first kiss girl high. It wasn't exactly where I pictured my first kiss to be but turns out it didn't matter. HE made it perfect.

I went down stairs to start my cooking process. I liked having everything ready before everyone else got up. It wasn't early but still was too early for 2 grown adults and a teenager to be up. I smelt my dads ultra famous, well in my house anyway, hot chocolate and nearly ran down the stairs.

"Hi dad!"

"Hey Sweetie. Merry Christmas." He hugged me and handed me a mug of his hot chocolate. This is what I missed most about the holidays since dad left. "It's a little early for you to be up isn't it?"

"It's New York Daddy. Plus I got to get a head start on that lasagna."

_Push it good!_

Oooh, baby, baby  
Baby, baby  
Oooh, baby, baby  
Baby, baby

Push it good  
Push it real good  
Ah, push it  
Ah, push it

I saw my dads eyebrows go up in suspicion.

"Where's my phone? It's from that show dad."

He held up my phone "Do we need to talk?"

"No dad. Why would we?"

"Well I think I know you a little bit and you have special personal ringtones for each person. And I don't think Emm is short for a girl's name."

I must have turned purple. "You're right it isn't a girl and it is personal for each person. Can I just have my phone?"

"Here..." He tossed me the phone "And remember to be careful." He smirked as he went onto the balcony.

I rolled my eyes and read the text and responded

_Good Morning Rose_

_ Morning Emmett_

_ It isn't too early is it?_

_ Of course not. Why are you up?_

_ You invited me over remember_

_ Yeah I remember. Are you coming over now?_

_ Is that okay?_

_ Yes it is._

_ Good_

I got the last text as I heard the elevators ding. "Hello Emmett." I didn't bother to look up, just started getting the ingredients out.

"Rosalie. I brought bagels and coffee. Hey do you need help?"

"Help would be fantastic."

And he did help. We prepared the lasagna and talked. He told me all about his parents and the car accident. I told him about my life in Jacksonville and my thoughts on Manhattan.

My father came in about an hour later. He just gave us one look and went upstairs. I started laughing remembering the earlier conversation.

"What's funny?"

"My father"

"Why?"

"Well, when you texted this morning, he heard the ringtone I gave you. He got worried and all parental."

"Interesting. And what is my ringtone?"

"Push It?" I looked down a little embarrassed. I can't sing and I doubt he could but in my head I thought of us like Finn and Rachel, EPIC.

He laughed. Like really laughed and it was an amazing loud laugh. "I doubt you know Salt 'N Pepa. So it must be from that show."

"Yeah." I smiled "How do you know that?"

"Bella watches it at the house with Edward. I kinda tag along and watch it too." Wow, he watches it and knew the song. "So are we Finchel, Puckleberry or Quick?"

I just looked at him.

"Morning Rosalie." I looked over and my family was coming down stairs. We all exchanged greeting and holiday wishes.

An hour later after the Brandon's showed up we decided to open gifts. Mom, dad and Charlie opened theirs first. Jazz was next. And he was excited about all his gifts including the random band tickets Alice gave him.

Alice and Vera opened theirs together. I had to make them since I got them the same things just different colors, Hermes bags and scarves to match, designer of course.

I opened my gifts next. The matching Hermes bag from Charlie, he must have known that I was sad I couldn't get one when I bought Vera and Alice's. Mom gave me a ton of designer accessories and including awesome sunglasses. Alice and Vera got me my first pair of Manolo's. I was turning into an Upper East Side Girl. I saved Emmett's for last. I knew it was from him since the tag said Merry Christmas Babe, and I so saved that for my scrapbook.

When I opened the gift I sat back and just looked at it. Emmett got the wrong impression because he started to ramble "I overheard Bella once say that you loved this random frame you have. Because a friend in Florida made it special and the picture reminded you of a special day. I was hoping to try and..." I cut him off.

"Emmett I love it. It's perfect." It was a simple black frame with Brooklyn 12/24/2010 written on the frame in bright pink. He framed those silly pictures we got yesterday. "I cherish everything that's form the heart."

"Well Rose. It is definitely from my heart then."

"Thank you Emmett." Now I had a remembrance of the day he and I shared our first kiss.


	6. Answers

It was the last day of break. These past two weeks had flown by. Dad was leaving tonight and I was really upset about that. I hated when he had to leave. It brought up all those abandonment feelings from the first time he left.

I was walking back to my room when I passed the guest room.

"Charlie, I really owe you for all of this."

"Hey what are college roommates for?" They both laughed

"My family deserves to be happy. And I know they are now. My Rosalie is becoming a well rounded woman now. And Jasper, he's getting into the right crowds."

"You know I told Esme this 'plan' right?"

"I figured since you two got married yeah."

"We both thought that would be best in case something happened, mainly with me. I needed to make sure Bella had someone, you know just in case. And Carlisle the only thing I am doing is sharing my home. Plus you are the one who is off saving lives and towns."

"Dad?" I couldn't help but interrupt. I was feeling overwhelmed, He didn't just abandon us. He brought Charlie to us to give us all of this.

"Hi Sweetie."

"You didn't hate mom or me or Jasper. You did this because you're the kindest person ever."

"I love you and your brother no matter what my precious Rose. And I will always love your mother."

"I'll leave you two alone."

"No Charlie. You're my dad now too. And I thank both of you for all of this."

I was feeling loved and amazing. I finally made it up to the 3rd floor. I passed Jazz's room. I missed my brother. He and I only really spent time together at dinner or breakfast. Since the door was already open I peaked my head in. I smiled; Jazz and I would be spending a lot more time together.

"Night Jazz... Night Alice"

Finally my nice soft bed.

_Push it good!_

Oooh, baby, baby  
Baby, baby  
Oooh, baby, baby  
Baby, baby

Push it good  
Push it real good  
Ah, push it  
Ah, push it

"Hello Emmett"

"Hey Rose"

"It's really late Emm and we have school in the morning. Couldn't this wait until then?"

"I love you Rose"

"Oh Emmett. I Love you too. But you will probably have to remind me in the morning."

He laughed, I loved that laugh too. "Goodnight Babe"

When I joined breakfast I noticed I was the last one and Bella was back. Great!

"Good Morning Rosalie."

I looked around, no parents were already gone. She was being nice now? Life is definitely getting better

"Morning Bella. Ready to go?"

"Boys are already waiting. Here's a bagel to go for you. And some coffee."

"What the heck Bella? What's going on?" I asked as we headed for the elevators.

"Okay I know I can be a bitch but here's the thing. I only have a few girlfriends but they are only around because, well because I'm Bella. I don't have anyone to really girl talk with. I was hoping we could try and be friends? I can't promise it will be easy but I could use a sister and a mother?"

"Bella I would really love that."

"Good, because I hear you could use a sister. Since when do we have make out sessions in the back of a cab on Christmas Eve Rosalie?"

"Well since he kind of sprung that one on me. I just don't get him though Bella. First he is super nice then he ignores me. Now all this."

"I made him ignore you. I told Edward to make sure Emmett doesn't talk to you ever. I didn't like you when you first came. Shocker I know. But I realize now that I like the idea of a sister and you aren't so bad."

I nodded. "Thank you for being honest Bella. And maybe you could not tell Emmett to stay away again.'

"Sure. Hey Rosalie." Bella stopped half way through the lobby and turned to face me. "Do you think Esme, you and I could have lunch or dinner sometime? I think we both need some bonding time with a mother?"

"We would both love it."

We were then joined by my new friend circle, my family. Even Vera had a guy, Royce I believe.


	7. MotherDaughter

It was a long first week back. But we all still seemed like we were going to get along.

Bella and I made plans with Esme for dinner at The Rainbow Room. It was a mother-daughter talk type of dinner.

I still have no idea why Bella wanted this too. But we went to The Rainbow Room and my mom met us there. I was pretty nervous about telling my mom I wanted to date Emmett offically. She had this thing about dating before 16 and I had been 16 since October but that was only a few months ago. Once dinner came it seemed like the best time to start the conversation.

"Mom? I wanted to talk. I was hoping we could discuss me dating someone?"

"Well Rosalie. I said you can date someone at 16. But I do appreciate you asking. Is it that Emmett boy? And are you sure he wants this too Rose? I don't want my baby hurt."

"He does.." I blushed I could feel start at my toes and finally reach my face.

"How do you know this?"

"He and I have discussed it."

"Oh Please Rosalie" Bella chimed in. "You are like the color of a rose. Details are to be spilled Rosalie. Isn't that what sisters and mothers are for?"

"Okay okay. He kissed me."

I was prepared for my mom to go crazy and get mad. I was not prepared for her to light up and was weirdly excited about it. "You had your first kiss baby girl. When did this happen?"

"Umm.. Christmas Eve after shopping with Vera. And on New Year's."

"My little girl is growing up." I heard Bella laugh.. Why was she here anyway? "Can we have details?"

I told them all the details of both kisses and how I loved tasting his chap stick. "Oh yeah. He told me he LOVES ME!"

"Rosalie Lillian. Promise me you will tell me if you plan to go further with him?"

"Mom… Okay."

We ate in silence for awhile. I couldn't take the awkwardness of the silence. "Hey Bella. Didn't you want to talk to Esme too?"

"Oh yes. Thank you Rose. Esme, I never really knew my mom and so you are like the closest thing I have and well I don't want to talk to my dad about this. He like always goes crazy making things way worse then they are." My mom only nodded, she didn't respond, that's weird my mom always responds. Bella was really worked up; she kept wringing her hands and playing with her food. "Well Edward wants to go to the next level. And I thought I knew the answer that I wanted that and I would do anything for him. But when he asked I couldn't give my 100% answer. I am so confused now."

"Bella sweetie. That means you are not ready then. I know what you would do for him, but if you aren't ready you could end up being with more then you thought. I did. I was just like you with Carlisle. But I didn't fully listen to myself. I don't fully regret my decision because I ended up with my wonderful son Jasper. Both of my girls, you need to remember something. You have to remember who you are and if a boy is pressuring you into something say no and make sure you think about what you want. If that is what you want, please be careful my girls. I won't sit here and threaten punishments or anything if you guys end up choosing that route. I know what it's like. Just please promise to be careful."

I processed everything that happened earlier as I got ready for bed. It wasn't such a horrible afternoon or conversation with my mom. Bella was really cool about it all too. The whole afternoon gave me a lot to think about as I went to bed. Is this something I wanted with Emmett?

I let myself relax and give into sleep, I was exhausted. As I drifted to bed the answer came to _Hell Yes I do!_


	8. The Hamptons

_I love the sun._ It's all warm and happy. Charlie and my mom allowed Jasper and I to come back to Jacksonville for a visit. It's funny I called Charlie this morning, the second morning of our vacation to see if he can get us tickets to go back today. I missed New York and all my friends down here don't really care about being friends with me. They called me a snob, it actually made me laugh. But whatever, I now considered my home in New York. I loved it there and I forgot how humid Jacksonville is.

The rest of my freshman year was uneventful, which I loved. Emmett and I started officially dating on New Years. It's been amazing. And as soon as Charlie gets the flights moved up so we can leave sooner, we are going to the Hamptons with everyone, Bella & Edward, Alice, Emmett, Vera & Royce as well. It was going to be a great summer. I hear 4th of July there is amazing.

"ROSE!"

"What Jazz"

"Charlie called. He got us a flight home. But we have to leave now."

Oh my goodness this news made my day. I practically skipped to the cab Jasper was with.

"I love the beach" I yawned as I stretched out on my towel. "This is my kind of vacation." I looked out at my family in my new home state. I was a New Yorker now, an Upper East Side Girl. They were all out in the water doing random things. I was watching Emmett, trying to surf. It was adorable.

I lay back trying to keep the tan I loved. It was a few hours later before anyone started coming back towards the beach. Vera and Royce were first. I flipped over onto my stomach and continued reading my book.

I felt something hit my leg and I tried shaking it off. "What the heck." I turned over and there was Royce with the sunscreen. "Royce what are doing?"

"You can't burn my Rose now."

"Eew go away. I already put sunscreen on."

"Then join me in the water my Rose."

"No. I don't want to get wet today." I had gotten my hair done that morning. Emmett promised we would go out somewhere nice and fancy, so I wanted to look my best. "Seriously Royce hands off my legs now!"

He wasn't going away. I started panicking. What do I do now? I tried searching the water, where's Emmett?

"Hands off or you WILL find out why they call me the Grizzly" My Emmett. He's my hero. I smiled up at him. He looked crazy, hard eyes and looked like he was trembling. Royce got up and stormed off.

I pulled Emmett's hand to have him sit with me. I loved curling up into his lap and feeling safe and warm. "Thank you Emm. Are you okay? You're shaking."

"I'll be fine Babe."

"Mom. Nothing was special about last night. Emmett and I just had dinner and then went swimming. No reason for dinner. He just likes to do that."

"I heard about what happened at the beach. Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Nothing major, but you know boys. They make huge things out of nothing." At least I hope it wasn't anything huge. She liked that answer I guess because she left me alone.

I sat in the middle of my bed and hugged my knees to my chest. How do I tell my mom that last night was special? It was the most amazing night and it will be one I will never forget. How to tell my mom, her little girl isn't a little girl anymore and she slept with her boyfriend.


	9. Valentine's Day

I stood in front of my floor to ceiling length mirror. I don't look any different, but I definitely feel crazy different. I brushed my hair, and applied my make-up. I became a full blown Upper East Sider the past few months. I grabbed my 3 inch high manolo's and headed down stairs. It was a very exciting day, Valentine's Day. My first with a boyfriend, and I had gone overboard with the gifts for my family and Emmett. I hurried downstairs for our tradition of waffles, strawberries and coffee.

"Good Morning Bella."

"Rosalie, you have flowers." She nodded towards this huge vase with at least 2 dozen long stem roses.

I skipped over to them and they smelt lovely. I picked up the card 'Roses for my Rose. Love Royce' Picked up the flowers and threw them in the trash. _What is wrong with that guy?_

"Rosalie, why did you throw those away?" Jasper looked worried. Probably thinks they are from Emm.

"They aren't from Emmett." That's all he would get for an answer. I stormed out the room and to the lobby.

"This day had to start out like crap? Geez!" mumbling and shouting to myself, as I exited the elevator to the lobby finding Jaymes reading the morning paper like he does every day.

I pulled out the leather gloves I got him for Valentine's Day. "Happy Valentine's Day Jaymes. Oh and can you leave this here for Houston?" I also handed him Houston's faux sheep lined hat.

I skipped to the curb where I always meet Emmett in the mornings. My heart sank as soon as I got out there and saw Edward turning the corner and no Emmett.

"Edward where's Emmett?" I tried not to show how upset that made me, not to see him this day.

"He's coming" And that's all I got before he went into the hotel.

Mopping I made my way to school, passing all the stands with balloons, chocolate, stuffed animals and flowers. When I got to school, I still hadn't seen or heard from Emmett, which really depressed me more than I ever thought I could be. _Maybe my mom was right, some boys only want to use girls and move on. Vera did say Emmett was a ladies man. _Man I shouldn't think like that, he's been amazing to me.

I went through the whole school day without any word from Emmett and Edward wouldn't tell me anything. I had texted my mom during lunch to see if she and I could meet for a quick snack before her and Charlie go out for a Valentine's Dinner. I have no idea what I should do about Royce.

When I got home I was so ready to meet up with my mom then curl up and forget about this stupid day. I walked into my room and froze. Whoa… Roses and balloons everywhere, there sitting on my bed was my wonderful Emmett.

"Hi babe" That smile knocks the breath out of me. "Happy Valentine's Day." He displayed a blue box, Tiffany's. I knew that color and box, its Bella's favorite place.

I opened the box and it was a lovely tennis bracelet. Had an apple, lifeguard station, a circle one and a taxi cab. " What's this one?" I asked holding up the circle.

"Like an orange. You know since you're from Florida." He shrugged.

"I love it!" He was so sentimental.

"Rosalie.. What's with you and Royce?" I was shocked. Why would Emmett bring that up? Then I saw the roses I threw away on the floor next to him.

"Emmett, I have no idea why I got those from Royce. I haven't talked to him or anything since the beach. I would have told you about them if you were at school."

"I understand." He raised my chin so I was looking at him and then he kissed me again. I don't think I would ever get tired of being with him.

"Why weren't you in school today?" I dared to ask as I cuddled into him

"Well my mom always made Valentine's Day special, and it was her birthday. So I spent the day with them."

"That's very special of you. You should have told me I would have come. I would love to visit their…" What do you say, gravestone, burial site, their resting place. Crap what…

"Them? Their gravestones. I feel closer to them when I am out there, and talk to them. I would like it if you joined me next time."

I relaxed into his chest again starting to fall asleep. A very comfortable life I now have. What a difference a few months make.


End file.
